


Illume

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a use for the silencers around Jack's dog tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illume

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Image Prompt #29: Jack's Tags at Jack/Daniel Prompt Fic at Dreamwidth

The street light was the only illumination inside their bedroom that night. Surrounded by a halo made by the rain and the low clouds, the hazy glow seemed languid, yet caught a glimpse off of Jack's tags hanging from his neck. Daniel opened and closed his eyes slowly, registering the flash against metal then just as quickly letting the flash go, concentrating on the deep pressure instead that was inside him.

Above him, Jack rocked smoothly back and fourth like gently lapping waves against a shore. A slow slide in with a deeper push at the end, then a long, slow glide out. Slow and deep, just like Daniel wanted, just like Daniel needed.

There was no hurry, there was no place they had to be. There was just this, just them, the hazy light from outside, the steady fall of rain on the roof and Jack between Daniel's wide spread thighs, rocking easily, Jack's tags swaying easily with the movement, right above Daniel's face.

Daniel sighed contentedly, it was so good. Just so good. He was nestled into a pile of their many bed pillows, legs wide and in the air as Jack took him slowly, gently, deeply, his long, thick cock stretching Daniel wide.

Daniel closed his eyes as his orgasm started building in the small of his back. Jack's slow, deep thrusts never faltered, but Daniel could hear the smile in his voice.

"You gonna come?" Jack asked, low, sultry and affectionate.

Daniel gasped, it was all he could manage at the moment, his orgasm was gearing up hard and fast and oh god...oh god...

"Heh," said Jack, smug. Even after all this time he still did smug whenever he brought Daniel to an orgasm, "you are gonna come. Sweet."

If Daniel's eyes were open he would have rolled them.

"Do you need me to touch you, or can you come from just my cock buried inside you?" Jack's voice had gone soft, no longer smug, but tender, caring, loving.

"Too...much...please don't...oh god...your cock...oh."

Daniel's eyes flew open. He arched, locked up, captured Jack's tags in his mouth, sank his teeth into the rubber silencers and hollered around them as he came and came and came, his legs flailing around Jack's hips.

Daniel didn't even finish when Jack shoved one more time inside him and came himself, his entire body contracting in hard, uncontrollable jolts into Daniel's open, welcome body.

* * *

Daniel knees were still knocking when they went to bed after cleaning up and showering. Jack had thoughtfully changed out the come covered sheets with ones that were fresh-from-the-dryer warm. Daniel sank down beneath the covers, happy and sated, sighing happily when Jack crawled into bed and curled to him, a large hand gently stroking his still twitching bottom.

"Daniel?" Jack asked softly. "Why do you bite my tags when you come?"

Daniel snuggled closer. "Because when you make me come I kinda, um, lose myself. You're smug enough as it is, so I try to hold it in."

"Huh." Jack seemed satisfied with that, so Daniel nodded off in the direction of sleep.

He pretended to not hear Jack proudly utter the word "sweet" under his breath.


End file.
